It started with a woman
by Captain Oz
Summary: Why do Sirius and Snape hate each other so much? SBOC, SSOC. Please r&r!


**This is just a really short fic based around the hatred between Sirius and Snape- after all, there must have been something really big to get them so murderous. So I got to thinking (bad idea, I know) and thought of this. **

**A/N: Nicola/Nikki is Sirius's girlfriend- they got together near the end of Hogwarts. But she's also friends with Snape, which isn't a good move. **

**I do not own these characters (apart from Nikki) and promise to put them back in the box when I'm finished.**

**Please r&r, and tell me if anything is too OOC.**

She sat in the corner of the bar, her head sunk deep into her hands. Merlin, why did it have to be this hard? She wished she hadn't fallen for him in the first place, but it was too late now. Far too late. She twisted the ring on her finger. The ring Sirius had given her to show he loved her. She picked up the Firewhiskey glass with shaking hands, and downed it.

"Drinking rather heavily, aren't we?"

She knew that voice. "Sod off, Sev."

He sat down on the stool next to her. "Don't tell me- the wonderful Mister Black has done it again."

She began to sob, but without tears. She was in enough pain, without Severus Snape to say 'I told you so'. She felt his arm around her, and soon she was crying into his shoulder.

"What did he do?"

"Cheated on me." The memory came flooding back…

_"Sis! I'm home!" No reply. Strange. Nikki shrugged, and threw her cloak onto the kitchen table. Maybe he was upstairs, or out in the garden. Then she heard it. Giggling, upstairs. Not too much to get excited over, maybe Lily and James were over. _

_She began to climb the stairs. Despite her own reassurances, she had a bad feeling in her heart. The giggling was coming from inside their room. Their room. She knew before she pushed the door open what she'd find it in there._

_Sirius was lying there, propped up on one arm, smoking casually. The girl next to him- girl, yes, she looked barely out of Hogwarts- screeched when Nikki walked in. Sirius thrust his cigarette into the ashtray and bounded up, the muscles on his face moving as he tried to find an excuse._

_Nikki left. She walked out of the house, with complete control, until she knew she was out of sight. Then she ran, and cried, until she knew her heart would break. _(A/N: That is highly clichéd, and I apologise.)

-

Snape stroked the back of her head soothingly. "He always was an arrogant git. Didn't know what he had."

She snorted slightly, her voice muffled by his body. "Knew you were going to say that."

"Where are you going to stay?"

Nikki sighed, her body moving against Snape's. "One of my friends, on Greenway Road. She always lets me stay there when Sirius and I… disagree."

Snape nodded. "I'll take you there." Nikki nodded slightly, not noticing that she was being led out of the bar and down the street. She stayed with her head inside Snape's shoulder and his arms around her until they stumbled to a halt. "Which number is it?"

"36," she mumbled. When they got inside she lifted her head, but Snape seemed reluctant to take his arms away. She widened her eyes faintly, and stood on tiptoe to kiss his lips. He held her closely against him, as though to keep her there forever. She drew on him, taking his strength.

-

_Bodies against one another-arms surrounding her in her dreams-Sirius forgotten-it felt like Sirius-hot lips against her own-hot lips everywhere else-pleasure-pain-what about Sirius-he did this too-betrayal-chose wrong man with black hair-what if Sirius finds out_

-

_Beautiful woman-only one ever truly wanted-finally got Black's possession-she should have always been his-Black never knew what he had-so good-perfect-never felt this before-never let her go-Black must find out it would kill him-she chose me over him_

-

When Nikki woke up she could feel the body against hers in the bed. Strange- hadn't she and Sirius had a fight? Then she went down to the pub, and had got seriously drunk, and then she'd met-

Oh Merlin, no. Please say she hadn't… she turned and saw that Snape was lying next to her, asleep. She threw her head back against the pillow in anger. It wasn't so much the fact that it was Snape, but now she couldn't be mad at Sirius. After all, she'd done exactly the same thing as he had.

"Nix? Nikki, are you in there? We have to talk."

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Nikki scrambled out of bed and called towards the door. "Sirius?"

"Yeah. Can I come in?"

"No!" She pulled on a dressing gown and poked Snape awake. "Get dressed," she hissed. She ran to the door and slipped through a tiny gap, not allowing Sirius to see into the room.

He stood there, wringing his hands, and it nearly broke her heart. He was dishevelled, his hair sticking up in tufts. She had to strongly resist the urge to reach out and tidy it.

"Nix, what I did- it's unforgivable, I know. But I am so sorry, you have to believe that."

"I do," she whispered.

His face lit up. "Really? Listen, we should-"

"Sirius, I have to tell you something…" CRACK. Nikki whirled round as the unmistakeable sound of a Disapparation came through the door. Sirius pushed past her, and took in the scene. Tousled bed sheets, Nikki's clothes in a ripped pile, lipstick on the covers.

Without another word he left. Nikki let him go. There wasn't really anything she could have said.

-

Remus Lupin pushed open the door to the house. He could hear the kettle boiling, so went into the kitchen to find Nikki collapsed in a chair.

"Hey, I just saw Sirius in the Leaky Cauldron and he ignored me totally. Do you know why-"

"Remus, I've been seriously stupid."

"Why?"

"I slept with someone else last night. Sirius doesn't know it, but it was Snape."

"Ah." Remus sat down opposite her.

"I was drunk, and then he was just-" She froze. "Did you just say Sirius was in the Leaky Cauldron?" He nodded. "Oh shit. Snape's in Diagon Alley, he had to get some new robes. He'll tell Sirius it was him. Oh Merlin…"

Remus stood up and grabbed her hand. "Come on."

They Apparated into Diagon Alley to see Sirius and Snape rolling on the ground, punching and kicking. Nikki put her hand to her mouth. "They'll kill each other!"

Remus ran forward and tried desperately to drag Sirius away. "Come on Padfoot! Leave it!"

"No!" Sirius snarled. "I'm gonna kill the greasy git."

Snape was panting. "Just because she chose me…" Sirius roared and tried to get back to attack again.

"Sirius, please. Stop!" Nikki placed herself between Sirius and Snape. "It's not his fault."

"Why him? Couldn't you at least have chosen someone decent to cheat with?"

"Like who?" Her voice was dangerously quiet.

"Anyone. Remus, or James; at least then I could see the attraction. But Snape? That's just insulting."

"As compared to you picking up the most beautiful girl you find down at the pub?"

Remus released Sirius and stood by, watching as the two argued.

"If you were going to pick someone and say that they were better than me, could it have been anyone other than Snape?" Sirius asked angrily.

"He listened to me." She was close to tears. "I got drunk, and he gave me a shoulder to cry on."

Sirius snorted. "And a lot more."

"Shut up! No, Snape isn't as good looking as you- I doubt anyone is. But Snape isn't arrogant or selfish. He doesn't think he's God's gift to the world, that everyone's around for his amusement. He wouldn't cheat on me in our bed. In short, Sirius, he isn't you."

He stepped forward, arms whirling. "I spent last night worrying about what I'd done, thinking I wasn't good enough for you. And meanwhile you were shagging him!"

"You've cheated on me loads of times!"

"Stop it, please, you two," said Remus.

"Oh, I think it's good for them. Air their differences," Snape commented.

At this reminder of Snape's presence, Sirius pulled out his wand and pointed it. "Stupefy!"

Nikki cried out as Snape tumbled backwards, and ran to his side. "Why?" she yelled. "You always lash out, blaming everyone but yourself for your problems." She paused, and tore the ring from her finger. She threw it towards him. "I never want to see you again."

Sirius froze. "Rot in hell, Nicola." He Disapparated with a snap.

**OK, so not one of my best efforts. If you didn't get it, the bit in Italics in the middle was supposed to be the thoughts of Nikki and Snape respectfully. If you like, review. If you don't, still review. Oh, and look at my other stories. PLEASE!**

**When I continue this, I might include some slash. Whaddaya think?**


End file.
